


Avengers Cast and Reader One Shots (Open for Requests)

by WorldPeace9696



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Give me your ideas, Romance, Smut, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldPeace9696/pseuds/WorldPeace9696
Summary: Here, I'll be writing imagines/one shots for anything related to either the Avengers cast or their Marvel characters. I am open for requests so please send them in! More details are in the note of the first chapter.





	Avengers Cast and Reader One Shots (Open for Requests)

**Author's Note:**

> To submit a request, please fill out the form located down below and leave it in a comment. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Your Name: (Write "N/A" if you would like for me to write using "you," which is fine. If not, give me a first name if you would like for me to write in third person using your actual or made up name).
> 
> Physical Description: (Write "N/A" again if you did so for your name or if you prefer not to give me a description. If you did provide a name though and you wish to leave a physical description of yourself, you are welcome to give me any details of what you look like—hair, eye color, ethnicity, etc.)
> 
> Partner: (Example: Thor)
> 
> Scenario: (Feel free to tell me whatever you wish to read about)
> 
> So yeah... You can just use the format below here so that you don't have to go through deleting my explanations in the parentheses from the one that's above. 
> 
> Your Name:  
> Physical Description:  
> Partner:  
> Scenario:

* * *

_ Summary: You are on the Jimmy Kimmel show with the Avengers cast to talk about your new movie, Avengers: Age of Ultron. Somehow, the conversation leads to you having to reveal that you’re pregnant… and with Chris Evans’ baby. _

* * *

You saw your reflection in the mirror as your makeup artist applied more red to your lips. He normally made you look natural and youthful, but tonight was different. You were looking a little pale, so he decided to make your cheeks more rosy and use red lipstick that you rarely wore. You were worried that the makeup was a little too much, but you were appearing on a late night TV show after all. It would be fine. 

So far, promoting _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ with your fellow cast members had been very enjoyable. After working together for a few years now, you were all quite close and comfortable with one another. So close that you had somehow blurted out to Mark Ruffalo that you were pregnant. 

You hadn’t planned on telling him at first, especially not when the father of your child didn’t even know of the news yet. But when Mark had kept asking if you were all right after seeing you coming out the backstage bathroom looking nauseous, you revealed that you were fine and that you were just pregnant. 

His eyes opened wide and so did his mouth in reaction to the unexpected big news. “With Chris’ child?” he asked.

“Of course!” you answered, almost offended. 

“Right. Sorry, I take that back. It came out wrong,” he quickly said. “I just- You’re really pregnant?”

You looked around to make sure that no one was around to overhear your conversation. This was _huge_ news, especially since it had only been a month since you and Chris had finally revealed to the public that you two were in a relationship. You and Chris had been friends first before it evolved into something more and you had been hesitant about revealing the news of your relationship, fearing that if you ever broke up, it would jeopardize the close bond of your cast members. However, one year of dating turned into two and you realized that you and Chris had a strong relationship. 

The public’s reaction to you and Chris was mostly positive. Some people had been expecting to hear the news because there were many videos of you “flirting” during interviews while some had been genuinely surprised because you had looked like a pair of great friends and nothing more. Although the response was good, you didn’t use it at an excuse to flaunt your relationship. You and Chris were relatively private when it came to your personal lives. However, it was difficult to maintain that when so many interviewers asked about your relationship. You were pretty sure that Jimmy Kimmel would sneak a question or comment about it during tonight’s interview, even when it was not one of the points to go over. 

Knowing that you were pregnant, you were suddenly nervous. Yes, you and Chris had talked about having children in the future, but you hadn’t exactly planned it. Not for right now. 

Having a child would change things. A lot of things.

You finally gave Mark a nod with a timid smile. “Yes, I really am pregnant.”

“Oh, _wow_. I’m so happy for you,” he smiled, engulfing you into a warm hug. “This is very exciting. Congratulations!”

You and Chris were in your prime time of being cast in movies. You were nervous about what Chris would think. 

With a small smile, you replied, “Thanks, Mark.”

The two of you pulled away. “Chris never mentioned it—Wait, does he know?” he asked. 

You shook your head. "No, I haven’t said anything… I-I don't know how to tell him. I'm kind of worried actually."

Mark frowned. "Why are you worried? You know how he always talks about his niece and nephew. Chris _loves_ kids. He'll be so excited to find out that he’ll be a dad."

"Will he?"

He patted your shoulder to calm you and give you assurance. “I guarantee it. Hey, you know what? Let me help you tell him the news.”

* * *

You had never felt so nervous to be on a talk show before tonight. You were sitting on the couch and from left to right, it was Mark, Scarlett, you, and Robert. Then behind you, there was Jeremy, Chris (your boyfriend), and the other Chris aka Thor. 

“Robert, would you consider yourself to be the leader of this group?” Jimmy Kimmel asked and your mind that had trailed off into a bubble of worried thoughts returned back to the conversation. You were glad that you hadn’t been directly asked a question yet. 

“Uh… if you say so,” Robert replied, causing the audience to let out small whoops. 

“Do you guys consider Robert to be the leader of the group?” Jimmy asked. 

“No!” Robert objected before anyone else could say anything. “We’re a team.”

“A team? Okay. All right,” Jimmy said with a chuckle. “Who is the social director for the group? Who is in charge of fun? In general.”

You turned around to see Chris Hemsworth pointing at your boyfriend before pointing at Jeremy as well. However, it looked like most of the fingers were being pointed at Chris. Even you were pointing at him. 

“No, we’re not going to do that. We’re on TV guys!” Chris said with a laugh as he pushed away the fingers. “My parents are watching.”

“Is this lunchtime or after hours?” Robert asked. 

“After hours kind of thing,” Jimmy clarified. 

Robert immediately pointed at Chris before pointing at Jeremy as well. 

“These two,” Hemsworth said. 

“You’re in there with me,” Chris said to Jeremy, bumping his arm into his with a laugh. “You’re just as bad.”

“Evans is in charge of brunch?” Jimmy guessed. 

“No, no. I’m in charge of brunch,” Robert said. “And Pluto, Lord of the Underworld over there takes—”

“Brunch the next day,” said Jeremy.

“But he’ll, yes, Chris is definitely up for just about anything,” Robert said, pointing at my boyfriend again. 

“Why did you refer to Jeremy as Lord of the Underworld?” Jimmy asked. 

“‘Cause Pluto runs the underworld and that’s what it’s like if you go out with him.”

“I see and who goes out with him? Does everybody go or do you guys… Are there people who are more inclined to go out than others?”

“Well, you never know,” Chris said with a shrug. “You gotta kind of test the waters. Sometimes people have responsibilities. Everyone has kids and you know—”

Robert turned around to face him. “Everyone except?”

“Except for this guy,” Chris finished, pointing at himself with a laugh. 

“That he knows of,” Jeremy joked because before you and Chris had started dating, he had been living as quite the bachelor. 

“Hey, my girlfriend is sitting right here,” Chris said, pretending to be upset, but he was smiling.

If you hadn’t been pregnant, you would have actually laughed along. 

"Well, Chris. You’re kind of wrong because you do have a kid,” Mark said and you froze. 

Okay. Mark had offered to help you tell Chris the news and you had been okay with it, but you didn’t think that it would be this soon and on TV. 

"Mark, do you know something that Chris doesn’t know?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to find out,” Mark said, nudging you in the shoulder.

You felt the eyes of everyone in the audience on you and you could tell that all of your cast members were doing the same. You really could't have expected anything different from Mark. He was bad at keeping secrets and he loved sharing things like these with everyone. 

_Here goes nothing,_ you thought.

You turned around to look at Chris, finding comfort in his blue eyes. 

“Chris, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?!” he exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

You nodded.

“And you told Ruffalo first?!”

This caused everyone to burst into laughter. 

“It wasn’t intentional,” you said with a grin. 

Chris quickly made his way to the front of the couch and you stood up to let him hug and kiss you. 

"You're happy?"

"Ecstatic," he said and you wondered why you had even been so worried.

Just from seeing the big smile on his face, you knew that he was excited. Yes, there would be a few obstacles, but together you'd make it work. 

“This is perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I love you."

“I love you too.”

“Aww,” everyone cooed. 

"Jimmy, you just got the best interview in history," Robert said, gesturing at the couple. 

"And it's all thanks to me," Mark said, pointing at himself. 

"So Cap, when are you getting married?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were a traditional, get-married-first kind of guy," Robert added and Chris shook his head, trying not to roll his eyes. 

“All right. We’ll be back after a short commercial break,” Jimmy said, realizing that this was a good place to leave things off. 

As soon as the commercial break started, you and Chris were overwhelmed with your cast members congratulating you.


End file.
